


Second Star to the Right

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Stardust, Neverland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: When a star falls in Neverland, Killian Jones decides to investigate, finding a beautiful woman in its place. The fallen star isn't any ordinary star, but Peter Pan's beloved second star. Will Hook be able to protect her from the devious Pan, or will she fall into his vile clutches? [Captain Swan]





	1. Chapter 1

The Jolley Roger glided smoothly over the moonlit waters of Neverland. It was a clear, starry night in what, Killian Jones, referred to as purgatory. He'd been sailing these waters for the last one hundred and fifty years, but who was counting? He sighed, taking out his telescope, mapping the night sky for anything unusual - spying nothing unusual.

He put his telescope away, turning to his first mate, Smee. The chubby man - wearing his red hat - stared blankly at the captain who snarled his nose in disgust. "If it wasn't for the crocodile, I would've abandoned this bloody place ages ago."

"I understand where you're coming from completely captain. The only good thing about Neverland is eternal youth," he muttered as Killian took a long drink from his flask.

"Yes but what good is eternal youth if you've got no one to spend it with?" he sighed, ready to retire to his quarters for the night until his first mate stopped him.

"Look at that, captain!" Smee exclaimed in awe as he pointed towards the night sky. Killian looked up as he watched a falling star zip by his head

"Stars never fall in Neverland..." he paused, scratching his head quizzically.

"No, they don't and that's why we should follow it! It landed close to Tink's camp. How about we go check it out?" Smee suggested. Killian shrugged. "All we're probably going to find is some rock, but I'll humor you this once, Smee," he scoffed, sailing his ship in the direction the star had fallen.

"I can assure you that you won't be disappointed, captain," the chubby man grinned, making him wonder what had gotten into the little man. Had spending all their time in Neverland gotten to his head? He wouldn't doubt it because you had to be insane to keep your sanity here.

~X~

A glowing orb of blue light transcended to the earth in a loud explosion, producing a crater nearly a mile wide. Under normal circumstances, falling stars were just meteorites which had gotten to close to the Earth's atmosphere, but this was Neverland. When a star fell in Neverland, one didn't find a burning chunk of rock. Neverland stars were special because when they fell, they turned into people which possessed magical abilities.

This star was no different, as a young woman, wearing a glistening satin gown emerged from the crater. She rubbed her arms, precariously canvassing her surroundings. She'd fallen, feeling some magical force pull her right out of the sky. She shivered under the moonlight, feeling more alone than ever. She was aware of the happenings in this land. She'd watched its occupants for centuries. There were many characters she didn't want to run into, especially the one known as Peter Pan. He'd utilized her light abundantly when it came to navigating the realms. Every star had a name, and she was often referred to as "the second star to the right". She knew she was important to him, and she was certain she didn't want to come face to face with him in this form.

She decided staying in one spot probably wasn't wise, so she chose to make her way towards a secluded location because everyone in Neverland was probably looking for her. Pan couldn't navigate the skies without her and once he found out she couldn't be returned to her previous form, he would find some other use for her.

She knew she was safe if she didn't give him her name. Names were powerful, especially the names of stars. He would have complete control of her if he ever found out her true moniker, but she wouldn't let that happen.

She walked for several miles until she felt herself being pushed against a tree with a blade to her throat. She sucked in a deep breath as she met the fierce eyes of blond haired fairy.

"Who are you, and why haven't I ever seen you in Neverland before?" the fairy hissed, making her voice as threatening as possible, but she knew it was just a farce.

"Some refer to me as the second star to the right, Tinker Bell." She smiled, saying the fairy's name, catching her off guard.

Tink pulled back with the blade as she looked deeply into her eyes. "You're the star that fell? How do you know my name?" she quizzed, bewildered by this revelation.

"I'm not sure how I fell, but I know I can't go home," she shivered,rubbing her arms to generate warmth. She wasn't used to being cold either, which Tink noticed immediately.

"Why don't you come back to my place so that we can talk?" she suggested, and the star nodded, elated to see a familiar face, even though they'd never formally met. She knew the fairy could be trusted and it would have to be enough for now.

Tink led the woman back to her tree house. She was baffled a star had fallen in Neverland. She'd only been here a short time, after being banished by the Blue Fairy. She felt trapped in her own personal hell but the tides had just turned in her favor. She was from a land which was full of magical beings, and stars were known to fall back in the Enchanted Forest, though it was a rare occurrence. If someone found a star, they could grant themselves eternal youth or develop magical abilities. There was a darker side to possessing a star, but she didn't allow her mind to go there.

She watched as the star climbed up the ladder into her tree house. She looked completely and utterly human which made it harder for Tink to even consider using her for her own selfish desires. She looked so afraid and alone. The fairy knew she was out of her element. Stars were meant for the skies, not the land.

"Tink...I know your name because I've watched over you since the moment you arrived in Neverland." the Star smiled, causing Tink's eyes to water.

"I'm sorry, Star...I just-"

The blonde woman smiled gently at the fairy, collecting her hands in her own.

"You have nothing to fear, Tinker Bell. A star is a very valuable friend to have, and I'm here to help you any way I can," she supplied, causing Tink to give her a sideways glance.

"But I tried to hurt you...How can you call me a friend?" the fairy inquired. The word friend felt foreign to her because fairy's didn't have friends. She supposed stars didn't either, though.

"Because you and I are both very much alike, and I need your help Tink," the star whispered, fear flashing in her eyes.

"Why? what's wrong?" Tink inquired, becoming concerned for her new friend.

"Because once Pan finds out I'm gone, he'll come for me," she said, her voice wavering with every syllable. Tink realized if she wanted to keep her new friend safe, she would have to enlist some other form of help. The infamous pirate flashed in her mind, and she groaned at the thought of having to work with him. With his help, they might be able to get off this island and save her new friend.

A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! It may seem annoying that I keep referring to Emma as "Star", but you'll understand as the story progresses. In the next chapter Hook and Emma have their first meeting, and Pan discovers his beloved star is in Neverland...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Killian Jones and Smee trekked their way through the overgrown forests of Neverland. They were headed for Tink's tree house, and it was nearly a three mile walk from shore.

"Mr. Smee, you better be right about this bloody falling star. I just don't see the point in coming out here in the middle of the night when I could be sleeping," he fussed as they journeyed on.

"I can promise you, you won't be disappointed, Captain. I'm sure, Tink, has seen the star," Smee assured him as the tree house came into view.

Killian yawned as they made their way to the tree house. He rang the bell down below, calling up to the estranged fairy. "Tink, may we come up?" he inquired. The fairy shuffled over to the entrance, peeking down at the pirate.

"What do you want, Hook? I'm not in the mood for any of your games," she remarked stiffly.

Killian guffawed. "I'm not here for any games, love, though if you're ever feeling adventurous," he winked suggestively.

The blonde haired fairy rolled her eyes. "Not in a million years, Hook, even if it meant you and I were the last two on the island!" she countered.

He held his heart, feigning hurt. "Well if you're through with the banter, I would like to tell you the real reason why we're here," he supplied, glancing at his hook – gleaming in the moonlight.

"Pray do tell," she stated with her arms crossed loosely under her chest.

"We're here to see if you know anything about a falling star. Smee seems to think they're special," he retorted. He witnessed a smile tug at the fairy's lips.

"Actually, I do, would you like to come up and see it?" she inquired. He expected to see a mound of rock when he entered the tree house, but he was rendered speechless when he saw a beautiful young woman instead.

"Is this some kind of bloody joke?" Killian demanded, glancing between Tink and the star.

"I told you that you wouldn't be disappointed, Captain." Smee grinned.

"This is the Star, Killian...She fell right out of the sky, and I need your help to protect her." Panic flashed within the fairy's eyes as she spoke.

"Killian, Tinkerbell's telling the truth, I'm the star which fell. I'm actually the star, Peter Pan, uses to navigate the realms. Without me guiding him, he will be unable to leave Neverland." the Star explained – entrancing him with her ethereal beauty.

He took a long drink from his flask, attempting to sort through the wave of information. "So, you're the star then...You're human...How's that possible?" he questioned the Star.

Tink intervened before he could swamp her with more questions. "Killian, falling stars in our land are real breathing entities. They can live forever unless they fall, and when they do, they become human, however they retain their magical properties. Once, Pan, finds out she's fallen, he will come looking for her."

Killian nodded, assessing the woman with dark brown eyes.

"Well, what do you propose? Neverland is Pan's playground. He has eyes and ears everywhere, so unless we leave, there's no escaping him." Killian inhaled sharply.

"I can get us off the island but it might take some time," the Star spoke up.

Killian locked gazes with her. He swallowed hard, determined not to be entranced by her beauty. He felt his heart flutter involuntarily, something foreign spiraling inside of him. He hadn't been with a woman in many years, and this one was eliciting marvelous sensations within him.

"What did you have in mind, love? I'm all ears when it comes to getting out of purgatory," he supplied, taking another swig from his flask.

"It may take a few days, but I'll have to regenerate some of my energy. I can create a portal once I'm stronger," she replied.

He caressed his beard contemplatively, wondering if there was something on the island which could aid them in their endeavor. "Do you need magic to regenerate your energy? If so, there's some pixie dust on the west side of the island, perhaps it would be of some assistance."

The Star smiled, touching his hand lightly. He gazed at her, full of wonder, losing himself in her beautiful eyes. Was there something spectacular about the eyes of stars? Perhaps they retained some of their glow and it remained in their irises. "It might help, but human emotion is what generates my energy. It's what makes me shine brighter. I need to regenerate my shine to create a portal," she explained.

"Aye...Well, then I'll do whatever I can to help, love...Killian Jones at your service," he remarked, bowing reverently. He swore she glowed slightly when her fingers brushed against his coat, but he convinced himself it was merely the light from the tree house.

"Well, let's head back to the ship then. We need to set sail if we want to make it to the west side of the island by morning. It's better if we get a head start before Pan finds out what we're up to," he admonished as Tink began gathering supplies for the journey.

"It will be a pleasure to have you aboard my ship, Miss. Star." Killian affirmed, taking her hand and kissing it reverently.

"Who knew a pirate could be chivalrous." Tink snickered, making her way down the ladder after Smee.

"Likewise, Killian." Star winked.

Killian beamed as he took her hand, leading her down the creaky ladder. He draped his coat across her shoulders when he noticed she began to shiver. "I have some clothes below deck which will be more suitable for our voyage once we reach my ship. I'm sure Tinker Bell will be able to assist you with those," he remarked, his mind gravitating Milah. He'd thrown away most of her belongings but there were some things he couldn't part with. He had no idea why he was offering them to a complete stranger, but the desire to protect her overwhelmed him.

"Thank you, Killian," Star smiled brilliantly under the moonlight, and he swore she was still the brightest star in all of Neverland.

XXX

Peter Pan looked into the sky, ready to make his nightly rounds throughout the realms, however something was amiss. He turned to his most loyal subject, Felix, who was teaching a few of the new recruits how to sword fight.

"Felix, look up! Where's my star!?" Pan demanded, canvassing the skies for her.

"It looks like it's gone. Maybe it fell?" he surmised, putting the sword away.

"Then we're all doomed! How am I supposed to recruit more boys without it?" he growled, kicking a stone into the fire.

"You'll figure it out. Peter Pan never fails!" Felix grinned, clapping his comrade's shoulder appreciatively.

"You're right, he doesn't, it's why I need you to go look for it. It could be on the island, and if it is, bring it to me," he commanded.

Felix nodded, gathering up a few of the boys to join him. "As you wish, Pan..."

Peter Pan didn't seem to notice the edge or annoyance in Felix's tone as he continued scanning the skies for her. Felix wasn't sure if he wanted him to find the star. Why couldn't he just be happy staying in Neverland?

"Come on boys! Let's head out!" Felix resounded as the band of boys followed behind him, ready to search for the star that would lead them home.

A/AN: Well there's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter Star (Emma) will find out what it means to sail on the Jolley Roger, and Hook will show her how to sail, and they might have a moment...Felix and the lost boys continue their search for the star.


End file.
